


Fear

by FellDragon



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Blood, M/M, Threats of Violence, damn it i really wanted this to stay rated m but whoops, im..im so sorry, physical violence, this was more of a vent thing than anything else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13277019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FellDragon/pseuds/FellDragon
Summary: Silas should keep his mouth shut around Kamui.





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> this is a vent piece and shouldnt really be taken seriously

"Hurt me."

He doesn't respond, he just winces and looks away.

Coward.

"Silas."

Silence.

"Silas, look at me."

He's afraid.

"Damn it, look at me."

Kamui grabs Silas' chin with more force than he needs and turns his head, forcing him to look at Kamui.

He has his eyes closed. He doesn't want to do this. Kamui can feel him shaking in fear, he can feel Silas holding his breath, and he can hear his heart beating rapidly.

He's panicking.

"Darling, why are you scared?"

Silas trembles, damn it he doesn't want to do this. He couldn't keep quiet and this is what he gets. Damn it, damn it, damn it.

"Being silent won't help."

"Kamui... please... stop..."

Tilting his head like a confused mutt, Kamui asks again.

"Stop? I'm not doing anything. I only asked you to do something for me and you're being a coward."

Silas cringed. Kamui was right. The truth hurt like venom but he can't do anything. He can only refuse to look at Kamui in the eye, hoping it will all pass.

Kamui terrified him. Unpredictable, able to shift moods in half a second, delicate but fierce, every word he said was laced with either love or something disgusting. A wolf in sheep's clothing.

How did he fall in love with a monster?

"I asked you to hurt me. You're throwing a fit."

"I can't..."

He wrapped a hand around the knight's neck idly. A warning.

"You can. You just don't want to hurt me physically."

"I never want to hurt you."

"That's rich, coming from you."

Kamui begins applying pressure to the sides of Silas' neck, crushing his windpipe, and Silas panics.

"I'm sorry!"

"You aren't."

"Kamui, stop this! Please!"

"Prove it to me, prove you're sorry."

His eyes are wide, he's gone still from the shock. He doesn't know what to do, or how to prove it.

"What... What should I do?"

"Hurt me. I want more."

Silas wants to vomit, he wants to scream and run, he wants to cry but his body won't let him. He's stuck and Kamui is pinning him down with that beautiful gaze and, gods, Silas never wanted to do this in this type of situation.

He swallows, and murmurs.

"Hm?"

A whisper.

"Silas, sweetie. My ears can't hear that many things."

A tear finally falls from his cheek.

"I'll do it."

Kamui's eyes widen in shock. Silas never does this, even when he's not in situations like these. He's speechless. For once, he says yes instead of having to wring it out of him.

"... But, please. Please, Kamui. You have to stop thi-"

He's heard enough of this, every fucking time it's the same shit. Kamui, no! Kamui, stop! Kamui, I don't want to! Kamui, please!

Kamui, I love you!

Liar.

He brings the knight closer, looking at him like he means the world to him, and turns it into a grotesque scowl as he slams the knight into the wall.

"Shut up."

Kamui does it again. Again, again, again, again, and again. Each time with more force. With every slam, his voice gets louder, angrier, and by the time he's done he's shouting.

Silas is dazed. The sudden attack should've been expected, but he always thinks that things can be solved without violence.

If only things could be that simple.

"Ka...mui..."

Kamui removes his hands from Silas' neck. He stomps off only to return a few minutes later, giving Silas time to think. Kamui comes back, and he shoves a lance towards Silas, he grabs onto his arms and forces the knight to hold onto it.

"You said I'm scary. You said I act like a monster. You said that I terrify you."

Silas struggles to make eye contact. His head is spinning, it hurts, and he can't focus. Kamui keeps going, he doesn't care and he never did.

"So, hurt me."

He's trembling again.

"You promised, so don't half-ass it."

Now he's really ready to vomit.

A growl.

"Silas."

In a sudden flurry of movement, Silas kicks Kamui down to the floor, grabbing his lance and he stabs it in Kamui's abdomen. He grabs onto the lance, no, he claws at it, eyes open wide, mouth agape in shock.

He really did it.

He did it out of terror, hearing the manakete growl triggered something in him and he... he just had to do something. But he didn't want to do this, he didn't want to hurt him, oh gods, oh gods. He hasn't realized he's done this yet and he's so fucking afraid to look.

Kamui's shock devolves into a wicked grin, and he tries to claw the lance closer. He's wanted this for so long, so long. He'd laugh if he could, finally seeing Silas crack.

Silas opens his eyes and almost faints. He sees the love of his life, reaching for something. It's just his special way of saying, "More, give me more."

He steps away, horrified, tripping and landing on his ass. Looks like his body partially froze in terror.

"N... No..."

For once, Kamui is happy. Feeling the cold silver of Silas' lance inside of him, trying to move it so it goes through his body. He's panting, bloody, and he feels so damn happy.

He doesn't need to say anything. Whatever's coming out of his mouth is a good enough answer. Pain and pleasure, a lovely cocktail.

"Kamui— Kamui, I'm so sorry, I..."

He doesn't look at Silas, he doesn't need to. He closes his eyes and simply utters the word,

"Leave."

"Wh... What?"

"Leave."

"Kamui, I can't do that! I hurt you and-"

"Good. Leave. We're done."

"I can't leave you like this, you'll die."

"I doubt I will. Jakob... he'll come soon."

He laughs. It's so light and airy, Silas can't help but fall in love with it again.

"I don't need you here. Go away."

A tear runs down Silas' cheek.

"I'm..."

"Shut up."

There's a knock at the door.

"Milord? May I enter?"

"Sorry."

It opens.

Kamui hears silverware and porcelain fall on the floor, two men arguing, and more footsteps before he faints.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry


End file.
